gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Yosemite
|related = Picador Slamvan Custom Bobcat Monster Truck Rancher (HD Universe) |variants = Drift Yosemite |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Bobcat (needle) Bobcat (dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat White |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = yosemite |handlingname = YOSEMITE |textlabelname = YOSEMITE |roadspawn = No Yes (GTA San Andreas) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Yosemite is a full-size pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a mid-sized truck Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Yosemite is evidently a full-size pickup truck larger in size than Bobcat, resembling a heavy-duty version of a full size pickup (but missing a pair of headlights). Its two-tone color schemes seem inspired by most early 1980s pickups, consisting of wide side stripes in a primary color and the lower and upper sides in secondary. The vehicle is only capable of seating two. The PS2 and the mobile versions of the Yosemite have a twin-rear axle tire configuration, while the PC version does not. The Yosemite cannot be modified. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Yosemite is now depicted as a medium-sized pickup truck seemingly based on the . The truck takes on a simplistic design, featuring chrome bumpers, rear-view mirrors, and trims found on the sides and around the windows, as well as a windshield banner. Its front end is quite similar to that of the Towtruck, but featuring turning signals. The rear end has rectangle tail lights and a tailgate with "DECLASSE" embossed in chrome, surrounded by a rectangle. The truck bed has black panels. The truck only seats two, as did the previous version of the Yosemite. The Yosemite is painted in a primary color for most of its bodywork, the lower side is painted in a secondary color, and its interior is also paintable. In-game, the car has a suspension that resembles . When at a standstill, the truck automatically lowers to the preferred suspension added in the Mod Garages. When in motion, the suspension lifts up to provide a smooth ride without having to worry about being too low to the ground. Due to its stanced nature, the Yosemite is treated like a muscle car, likely because of the modifications it can have, similar to vehicles like the Rat-Truck and the Slamvan Custom (along with its original variant). Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Yosemite is powered by a longitudinally-mounted V6 engine with a 2-barrel carburetor. Based on the vehicle's internal statistics, the Yosemite possess superior qualities over most other pickup trucks, (second only to the Picador in terms of performance) with good speed, acceleration, and handling; these attributes were also tested by Rockstar to ascertain the vehicle's performance. In practice, however, the Yosemite is revealed to be one of the heaviest pickup trucks in the game, resulting in severe understeer, less responsive brakes and sluggish acceleration, but still manages to achieve above average top speeds at straightaways. The truck may be useful for off-roading due to its high ground clearance, but its stiff suspension may also prove to be a problem when traversing rough terrain. Even worse is the RWD configuration which is rubbish when in sand terrain. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Yosemite is essentially a , in that it has unexpectedly good performance under an otherwise utilitarian shell. The Yosemite features an excellent acceleration compared to other vehicles in the Muscle class, in part due to its high traction off-the-line while also boosted by its high engine power. This makes the Yosemite a viable option in Muscle car races due to its comparatively high traction-to-speed ratio compared to the Pißwasser Dominator and Sabre Turbo Custom. However, due to its slammed suspension, curbs and other obstacles should be avoided, especially due to the air-ride suspension that can beach the Yosemite on even small objects. This mechanic was changed in the Arena War update, as the truck raises with the handbrake button held. The Yosemite is powered by a single-cam V8 engine with carburetors, powering the rear wheels through a 5-speed gearbox. The Yosemite seems to belch out more exhaust fumes while idling than most cars. Its traction can be slightly increased with any "Spoiler" modification. This also applies to the bedcaps, despite not being technically spoilers. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 double-barrel carburetors (In-game model) |rsc_image = Yosemite-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Yosemite-GTASA-PS2.jpg|The Yosemite on the original PlayStation 2 and mobile version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Note the double rear wheels. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Yosemite-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Yosemite on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Yosemite-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Yosemite on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Yosemite-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Yosemite on Rockstar Games Social Club. Yosemite-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Yosemite in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Yosemite can be found almost anywhere in San Andreas. *Sometimes driving around the freeway near the Los Santos Airport will cause them to spawn in traffic. *Commonly found driven in Downtown San Fierro and Juniper Hollow. *Sometimes found driven on the Old Venturas Strip. *Spawns more often when the beach theme cheat is activated. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $485,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia General *The truck is presumably named after the in California, probably as some link to the than the GMC Sierra. *The default radio stations in the Yosemite are: **''GTA San Andreas: K-DST **GTA Online: East Los FM ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *On the original PS2 and mobile version of the game, the Yosemite had double rear wheels (commonly known as a "dually" configuration). However, despite this, when the player skids or does burnouts with the vehicle, it only leaves single skid marks. Also, the rear wheel hubs does not have enough room for the inner tires, making these pass through the car's underside. **Because of this developer oversight, on subsequent releases of the game on PC and Xbox, the Yosemite has been modified so that it only has single rear wheels. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Yosemite can be modified to have both bumpers removed, which can deem it illegal for road use. *Just like the Neon, the Yosemite can be heard advertised on blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM. *With the correct modifications, one can resemble , as well as Navigation }}de:Yosemite (SA) es:Yosemite pl:Yosemite ru:Yosemite uk:Yosemite Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist